old_vs_newfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Historyfan15/Never Overlook a Little Foul-Mouth
Bert: And then I said...nothing. Rex: '''Hmm, funny story. I said nothing, either, 'cause you're so freaking boring. '''Mike: Well, all I'm saying is- (Bump!) Mike: Oof! (Bump!) Bert: Oof! Mike: Why did we stop? Rex: (O_O) Oh my God! (standing in front of them is...Dingo) Dingo: Oi! Rex: ...What? Bert: It's blocking the tracks. Mike: It's too darn beefy. Rex: Maybe if we make it mad, it'll move. Dingo: Eee. Bert: You're an idiot. Rex: '''You're a...fag. '''Bert: You're a moron. Rex: You're a scrub. Bert: You're not popular. Rex: You're a stereotype. Bert: You're stupid. Rex: You don't exist in the canon. Bert: '''You're gay. '''Rex: Kill yourself. Bert: Drink Bleach. Mike: Do you honestly think you're f**king funny? Seriously, you're a f**king ugly little c**t, mate, and if I ever see you, I'm gonna f**king split your f**king face wide open, yeah? You're a f**king angry little f**king spazz-stick. Right, I tell you what, you fat little c**t! You're boring, you don't sound Australian at all. So, go f**k yourself! Go f**king crawl in a dirty, dank, little hole where you f**king come from, you dirty dragon-y, little f**king spazz-stick. Right, okay, the dragon comment was probably a little bit f**king over the top, but at the day, you're f**king boring. Rex: (O_O) Oh, dang, Mike. Chill! Dingo: (after a long pause)...I'm worthless...(walks away) Rex: My God, Mike, you did it! Bert: He's not on the tracks anymore. Rex: You know, you probably should have censored that. (History: I DID!) Mike: Eh, I didn't mean it personally to anyone. Rex: Expect the dingo...thing. Mike: No, Frank. Frank: (off-screen) I heard that! Mike: '''Shut up, Frank! Nobody cares! '''Bert: Erm, you two, what's that? Sleet: Eat my gun, smallies! Rex: '''Uh-oh! Uh, Mike, stop him! '''Mike: Um, okay! Uh...(clears throat) Every single person watches your videos are f**king stupid, they're f**king, ignorant, little c**ts. Sleet: '''And I've had enough of your mouth! '''Mike: Uh-oh! Reverse, reverse, reverse! Bert: Get in the station, get in the station! Go, go, go! Sleet: Surprise, suckers! (Dingo appears behind them) Mike: Oh no, we're trapped! Wait, this guy's a wimp. (reverses into Dingo) Rex: '''Why didn't we just push him out of the way the first time? '''Bert: Why we just ask him nicely to go away? (reverses into Dingo) Not! Rex: Eh, fair point. (reverses into Dingo) (cuts to Sleet and Dingo chasing the Smallies) Rex: '''Gah! '''Bert: Run! Rex: Oh no, guys. This is it, we're done for! (Thump!) ?: Hey! Rex: (gasps) Whose that? God? Bert: Awdry? Mike: Gawdry? Future: No, it's me, Future. Hey, you two! Sleet: What?! Future: '''What did I tell you both about getting screentime? '''Dingo: That we're not allowed to unless given the right. Future: That's right...now go die in a fire. Sleet: You're not my- Future: I'm your Alpha...and you're only an Omega. (in a loud, booming voice) GO! Sleet and Dingo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (both run away like little bitches) Future: Well, I saved your lives. Goodbye. (walks away...or chuffs away...whatever) 'Mike: '(after a long pause) We will never speak of this again. The End. Introducing these guys: http://tankengineninja.deviantart.com/art/Arlesdale-Railway-Trio-Sketch-647983214 Category:Blog posts